Pinkus Abortion Technician
Pinkus Abortion Technician is a studio album by The Melvins. Set for a 4/20 2018 on Ipecac Recordings it's notable for featuring both current Melvins bassists Steven Shane McDonald (Redd Kross, OFF!) and Jeff Pinkus (Butthole Surfers, Honky), ensuing a studio album with a "double-bass" lineup and a tour also working in both bassists that Spring and summer of 2018. The album's title is a rib on the Butthole Surfers album Locust Abortion Technician. Background Work began on this record as far back as 2016 when The Melvins began work on recording a series of songs with Steven McDonald when Jeff Pinkus showed up and spontaneously the band began writing and recording more songs, thus this album wasn't originally planned.CBS San Francisco In an interview with Consequence of Sound, Buzz and Dale explain the album: The first single released for the album was the medley cover of "Stop Moving To Florida", with Osborne stating the following about the track: “I wanted to do the song ‘Stop’ but I didn’t want to do all of it and I LOVE ‘Moving to Florida’ so ‘Stop Moving To Florida’ seemed perfect.”Brooklyn VeganAccessed 19 February 2018 On 28 March 2018, a new song entitled "Embrace The Rub" was previewed from the album along with a music video, directed by Mackie Osborne. A second video was unveiled on the day of the albums release (4/20) for "Don't Forget To Breathe". A HAZE XXL version sold through Amphetamine Reptile Records was sold in the spring, with some copies available for tour. The art on this version closely resembles that of Locust Abortion Technician. The Covers The album features four covers among the eight tracks: * "Stop" which originally appears as a Howard Tate single and basing their arrangement on The James Gang's Yer' Album and "Moving To Florida" which originally appeared on The Butthole Surfers EP Cream Corn from the Socket of Davis. Both songs are worked into a medley as "Stop Moving To Florida". "Stop" had been performed on the Hold It In 2015 Tour while "Going To Florida" was performed on the 2014 North American Tour and Hold It In 2015 Tour. * "I Want To Hold Your Hand" is a Beatles cover that originally appeared on the 1963 album Meet The Beatles! and has been performed live by The Melvins on several occasions over the years. * "Graveyard" is a Butthole Surfers song originally appearing on Locust Abortion Technician and had been performed live with the band when Pinkus was on bass (2013, 2015). Tracklist *1. Stop Moving To Florida (Howard Tate; Jerry Ragovoy, Mort Shuman / Butthole Surfers) (5:21) *2. Embrace The Rub (Steven Mcdonald, Anna Waronker, Josh Klinghoffer) (1:40) *3. Don't Forget To Breathe (Jeff Pinkus) (7:53) *4. Flamboyant Duck (Dale Crover, Jeff Pinkus) (5:47) *5. Break Bread (Jeff Pinkus) (2:24) *6. I Want To Hold Your Hand (John Lennon, Paul McCartney) (4:06) *7. Prenup Butter (Jeff Pinkus, King Buzzo) (4:38) *8. Graveyard (Butthole Surfers) (5:06) Personnel * Buzz Osborne - Guitar, Vocals * Dale Crover - Drums, Piano, Guitar, Vocals * Steven McDonald - Bass, Vocals * Jeff Pinkus - Bass, Banjo, Vocals * Toshi Kasai - Recording, Producer * Brian Walsby - Artwork (Clown Illustrations) * Mackie Osborne - Artwork (Cover Drawing), Layout * Tom Hazelmyer - Special Guest Musician, Artwork (AmRep Version) References Category:Release Category:Studio Album Category:Melvins Category:Alternative Rock Category:Experimental Rock Category:King Buzzo Category:Dale Crover Category:Jeff Pinkus Category:Steven McDonald Category:Punk Rock Category:4/20